kerosfandomcom-20200213-history
To catch a predator (Level)
The Chase Description *Objectives: **Chase Down Kevin King *Characters: Pvt. West, Major Josh Konaree, Kevin King, Rebel Militia, Dark Op Soldiers *Weather: Rainy, Lightning *Vehicles Used: None *Achievements: None *Skulls: None Gameplay Info *Level: To catch a predator *Date/Time: February 7, 2949 10:05:49 pm and counting *Place: Miami, Florida *Character: Pvt. West *Division: 1st Battalion, 78th Elite Regiment Opening Scene is in gameplay. Gameplay Right where the last level left off Pvt. West and Major Josh Konaree are chasing after Kevin King. Pvt. West: He's not getting away. We still need information from him. They chase him to an apartment complex. Rebel Militia forces then move in and pin them down. They take them out and continue pursuit. Kevin King the kicks down a door and moves inside the apartment, followed by Pvt. West and Major Josh Konaree. Kevin King: Everyone down! (Shoots his P90 into the roof as he is running.) Civilians then run, making it harder for Pvt. West and Major Josh Konaree chase Kevin King. Major Josh Konaree: Come on. Move. They manage to get through and move up the stairs. They encounter more militia in the hallway. Major Josh Konaree: Keep pushing through! They eliminate the militia and see Kevin King kick down a door and enter into a room. They follow him, chasing him down. All of a sudden, a Dark Op Soldier then knocks the player down and takes out a combat knife. The player then blocks his attack. The player will then have to press (X'') constantly to get him off. if the player fails he will get stabbed in the heart, resulting in a mission failed.'' The player succeeds and stabs the Dark Op Soldier with his energy sword. The player get back up and they continue pursuit. They move onto the rooftops. They see Kevin King slide down the rooftops. They follow, Pvt. West slides down the rooftops in slow motion, but then Dark Op Soldiers ambush the player. The player eliminates the ambush. In normal speed he then lands onto the rooftop safely. Major Josh Konaree lands behind him. Major Josh Konaree: So what now! The player see's Kevin King on the city streets running. Pvt. West: There! They find a ladder and slide down. They encounter more Dark Op Soldiers and Militia working together. They are pinned down. Major Josh Konaree: We'll hold here, we got 1 minute! A timer displays on the top right hand screen for 1 minute and countdowns. They Pvt. West and Major Josh Konaree will then have 1 minute to eliminate the enemy forces and then continue pursuit. Once all are eliminated the timer is disabled and they continue pursuit. Ending Scene Ending Scene is still in gameplay. The Trenches Description *Objectives: **Get through the 4th trench **Clear out the nests **Disable Anti-Air Defenses **Get through the 5th trench **Clear out the nests **Get through the 6th trench **Clear out the nests **Disable Radio Communications *Characters: Sangheili Marines, Sangheili Marine HQ, Field Master Lex Norsan, 75th Ranger/Elite Regiment, Pvt. James Connar, Sgt. Brian Bacon, Cpl. Dunn, Lt. Gonzalez, Commander Steve Ramirez, ODST, United States Advanced Air Force. *Weather: Sunny *Vehicles Used **Allied Forces: A-10's, Reapers, F-35's, Spec Ops Stealth Planes, Sea knight Helicopters, B1 Lancers, Humvee's, Strykers, Type 71 Assault Phantoms, M2900 Abrams Tanks, and Pelicans. **Enemy Forces: Russian Attack Helicopters, AH-64 Apache Helicopter, T-90's, M1A1 Abrams Tank, Dark Scarbs *Achievements: **Trench Master ***Get through the trenches without dying. *Skulls: None Gameplay Info *Date/Time: February 6, 2949 2:45:59 pm and counting *Place: Saudi Arabian Peninsula *Character: Pvt. James Connar *Division: 7th Ranger Regiment, 75th Ranger/Elite Regiment Opening Scene Opening scene is in gameplay. Gameplay Scene creates a cool, "dissolved" effect to the trenches of Saudi Arabia. The gameplay is continued from the last level "Heavy Opposition". You are in perspective of Pvt. James Connar. You, your team, and the Sangheili Marine forces are running to the 4th trench. An explosion blows off Private James Connar and the team, knocking down Private James Connar, he temporarily blacks out and shell shocks. Private James Connar comes to and sees his hands and some soldiers wounded from the explosion. Everything he hears is muffled and echoing. As his hearing recovers, Lt. Gonzalez moves towards him. Lt. Gonzalez: It's an ambush, we've got to get the hell out of the killzone! Move! Move! Head for the 4th trench! Private James Connar gets up and he and Lt. Gonzalez and Commander Steve Ramirez move toward the building. Sgt. Brian Bacon, Cp. Dunn, and some OSDT are seen stumbling around before either passing out or sitting down on the ground stunned. Sangheili Marine HQ: All units, we've see a explosion on radar. What's the status on the ground? Lt. Gonzalez: The tank column is down and we're getting overrun! We're still fighting and heading for the 4th trench! Sangheili Marine HQ: Lt. Gonzalez, advise immediate pull back to extraction point. Lt. Gonzalez: Negative,. We're still going for the trench! We're not pulling out! Sangheili Marine HQ: You'll need to move fast. Heavy opposition is up ahead. We'll maintain ISR, over. The rest of the team recovers and runs behind Private James and Lt. Gonzalez. They head for the 4th trench. More soldiers come out and attack them. Player shoots the soldiers. They get in the trench. Cpl. Dunn: Push them back! Commander Steve Ramirez: All units keep pressing the attack! ODST Soldier: Keep pressing the attack! Russian Attack Helicopters and T-90's move up. Sangheili Marine: Requesting air support HQ. Coordinates as follows 24° 0′ 0″ November, 47° 0′ 0″ Echo 24, 47, Bravo-Delta-0-Niner! A Spec Ops Stealth Plane is then teleported to the battlefield. Spec Ops Stealth Plane Pilot: Copy. Marking Coordinates, keep your heads down. The spec ops stealth plane then turns invisible and fires two missiles onto the tank and guns down the helicopter. The helicopter collides into the T-90 and blows up. Spec Ops Stealth Plane Pilot: Roger Echo. Have a nice day. Out. The spec ops stealth plane deactivates the camouflager and leaves the area. More troops come in on their position. Sangheili Marine: More troops! Field Master Lex Norsan: Roger! Clear out the nests! Move! Move! Two Sangheili Marines move in to clear out the nests. The team holds the opposition off. They return, a blackhawk helicopter hurtles above the area, and crashes a few feet in front of them. Commander Steve Ramirez: Private James! Clear out the Anti-Air, we need to get some support! Private James Connar: On it! Private James and Sgt. Brian Bacon move to the anti-air defenses. They take out hostiles. Cpl. Dunn (Radio): Get a charge on the anti-air! Private James Connar plants a C-4 on the anti-air turret. He detonates the explosives. The make there way to the team, covering each other, as opposition try and take them out. They regroup with the team. Sangheili Marine: Press the attack! Sangheili Marine: Roger! They press the opposition back. They get out of the 4th trench and move to the 5th trench.'' More heavy opposition move in. 'Ultranationalist Commander (''Radio): Продолжайте двигаться. Уничтожить врага! More forces come in. Field Master Lex Norsan: Go clear out the nests! We'll hold them! Sangheili Marine: Roger! Private lets clear out the nests! Private James Connar and a Sangheili Marine move to clear out the nest. Enemy forces fire on the position as the run to the nests. A BTR fires, scattering bullets and making it harder for them to get to the nests. Sangheili Marine: We have to get to cover, fast! Get on......(Gets shot up.) Private James Connar: Damn it! Player must dive to prone or he will die. 'Player then must prone to the nest and kill enemies coming out of the nest. Private James Connar (Into headset): Nest clear! Sangheili Marine HQ: Good job! Now regroup with the team ASAP! They need you!. Over. Player then must prone back to the team. If he crouches or gets up he will die. Player regroups with the team. Cpl. Dunn: Damn it! There's too many of them! Ranger: Keep shooting! They press the attack further and get out of the trench! A Seaknight Helicopter flies over then and is shot down by and RPG. Field Master Lex Norsan: Though's of you who cannot make it use the helicopter for cover! The player and Sgt. Brian Bacon must get in the helicopter and get out of the other side and continue running, If they dont make it in time it will be a mission failed. They make it and continue running to the 6th trench. More soldiers come out and fire upon the teams killing some ODST and some Sangheili Marines. Player fire on the soldiers and moves in the trench. The team moves into the trench. Ultranationalist Commander (Radio): Эта команда. Вы наш радиосвязи, чтобы получить более солдат в этом районе. Хит их все, что вы есть! Перемещение! Перемещение! Cpl. Dunn: Looks like there sending in more opposition. Field Master Lex Norsan: Hit them with all you got! Sangehili Marine: Roger! Suppressing fire! Two Dark Scarabs are dropped, Three Russian Attack Helicopters, Two AH-64 Apache Helicopters, T-90's, M1A1 Abrams Tank's are moving in the area, followed by waves and waves of enemy troops. Sangheili Marine HQ: Multiple enemies are spotting. All units disable enemy communications. I repeat -- (Communication is then cut off.) Sangheili Marine: EMP! An EMP burst cuts off all allied communications and vehicles. Ranger: Shit! Our comms are dead! Commander Steve Ramirez: They barely can push back the attack now. Sangheili Marine: James! Come with me so we can clear out those nests! Private James Connar and the Sangheili Marine go and clear out the nests. They run for their lives dodging bullets as they run. They throw a C-4 in the nest and dive to prone. Private James Connar detonates the explosives. Private James Connar: Head back to the team! Now! They run back to the team. United States Advanced Air Force: Comms are down...(Static)...Got Coordinate...(Static)...Standing by...(Static). A timer on the right corner shows 5:00:00; 5 minutes, 00 seconds, and 00 miliseconds, till support comes in. Timer reaches 3 minutes and 30 seconds. ODST Soldier: Gas inbound! ODST Soldier: Incoming! The chemical agent will bomb the ground and linger in the air of the trenches. Should the player stand in the gas, they will take continuous moderate amounts of damage. They hold the line till the timers is out. The camera zooms out to the AC-130 orbiting above the firefight. AC-130 TV Operator: Crew. Weaken its legs so the lancer can start it's bomb run. Clear out all enemies. AC-130 TV Operator (When firing on the enemies): Good kill. Good kill.; Nice.; Wicked.; You got 'em.; There we go.; Yeah, he's toast.; Woah!; Enemies crossing in the open. Player fires on both scarabs weakening there legs, and the Helicopters and Tanks. Camera zoom in back on player. B1 Lancer: Inbound. 10 seconds. The B1 Lancer bombs the scarabs, blowing up the entire area from 6th trench to 100 meters away. F-35's follow from behind, blowing and finishing any hostiles in the area. Commander Steve Ramirez: Push up! ODST Soldier: Comms are back online. Tons of radio chatter can be heard as all teams now have comms back online and begin to request each other various help and support. Commander Steve Ramirez: Take out their communications! They head to the communications HQ under the 6th trench. They clear out all hostiles. Commander Steve Ramirez: James. Stack up. Private James Connar and Sgt. Brian Bacon Stack up at the door. Commander Steve Ramirez: Okay. Weapons tight. They breach. Player engages all hostiles in the room and tosses and EMP Grenade in the room. Cpl. Dunn: Their comms are down. Requesting immediate extract. Over. Sangheili Marine HQ: Copy Corporal. Meet up top for extraction. Out. They go up top and back to trench. They meet with other team members. Pelicans are flying above the area and landing. Pelican Pilot: All teams we are geared for extraction. All teams board the Pelicans. Sea knight helicopters land, and Sangheili Marines board. The pelican fly's off, and leaves the area along with other Sea knight helicopters. Pelicans head their separate ways as both 75th Ranger/Elite Regiment and Sangheili Marines head for Florida, USA. Gameplay fades out. Ending Scene Ending Scene is in the next gameplay. The Chase Continued Description *Objectives: **Chase Down Kevin King **Interrogate Kevin King *Characters: Pvt. West, Major Josh Konaree, Kevin King, Rebel Militia, Dark Op Soldiers *Weather: Rainy, Lightning *Vehicles Used: None *Achievements: None *Skulls: None Gameplay Info *Date/Time: February 7, 2949 11:40:01 pm and counting *Place: Miami, Florida *Character: Pvt. West *Division: 1st Battalion, 78th Elite Regiment Opening Scene Opening Scene is in gameplay. Gameplay Scene fades in, back to Pvt. West and Major Josh Konaree chasing after Kevin King. Major Josh Konaree: Keep up after him! They continue through the city streets and encounter more Rebel Militia forces. They open fire. Major Josh Konaree: Dont stop! Keep moving, I'll give you covering fire. We'll flank him! Pvt. West: Roger! He's going into the Hotel! The player moves into the hotel and moves up the escalators, chasing after Kevin King. The player then gets him cornered at a wall. Pvt. West: Its over! Surrendure before you hurt yourself! Kevin King withdraws a Colt M1911 Pistol and aims it on Pvt. West. Kevin King: Go to hell. Suddenly Dark Op Soldiers breach through the window and kick the player to the floor as they breach. Kevin King then makes a dash for it heading to the rooftops. The Dark Op Soldiers pin the player to the floor. Dark Op Soldier 1: Your under arrest. The Dark Op Soldiers then get Pvt. West up and smash him against the wall and cuff him. Suddenly the are eliminated by plasma fire from behind. Major Josh Konaree: Dont worry. (Picks the lock) Hold still. Major Josh Konaree then picks the lock and releases the cuffs. Major Josh Konaree: Come on. We still got a bitch to interrogate. Pvt. West: Right. They make there way to the rooftops and find Kevin King about to jump off, killing himself. He turns around and points the pistol at Major Josh Konaree. Major Josh Konaree fires his pistol wounding Kevin King. The gameplay goes to slow-mo as you '''must' save Kevin King before he falls off the ledge or it is mission failed.'' Once he is saved, Pvt. West throws him to a safe area. Pvt West: Who are you working for? Kevin King: Im not telling you. You'll just kill me like you did with Vincent. Pvt. West: That wasn't me. That was James Connar. Who are you working for! Major Josh Konaree then put on Sangheili respirator masks. Major Josh Konaree then activates a chemX gas grenade and tosses it. Gas is released. Major Josh Konaree: You want it? (Shows Kevin King a gas mask.) Tell us, and it's yours. Kevin King: Fine, Im working with the sons of anarchy, they look for no rules, no boundaries, they just want anarchy. Pvt. West: [CONT'D] 1 minute to live, Kevin. Hurry up. Kevin King: Anthony Capone is there leader. He is working with the Biochem Corporation, the Al-Kadum, and the Ultranationalists. Major Josh Konaree: What else! Where is the Biochem Corporation! Pvt. West: [CONT'D] 30 Seconds! Kevin King: It's on Keros, it's capital. Thats all I know! Major Josh Konaree: Fine. (Withdraws his pistol.) Major Josh Konaree then executes him. Major Josh Konaree: Looks like we got what we wanted. They created a new corporation in Keros. Pvt. West: Yeah, they must be killing millions as we speak. Major Josh Konaree: Alpha, we have found the Command Site. Located on Keros, now heading for extraction. Over. Sangheili Marine HQ: Copy. Alerting all teams now. Over and out. Gameplay fades out. Ending Scene Ending Scene is in gameplay. Category:Levels